Hephaistion
by Phaisty
Summary: Born into a powerful Athenian family,Hephaistion is adored by the Athenians and dedicated to the city.But his life isn't easy- his grandfather wants to exploit his beauty to consolidate his own power.But Hephaistion has his own ideas about his life…and lovers. This is the story of Hephaistion's life before he met Alexander,how he became the man Alexander would fall in love with.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** I've created this story out of various true stories and a lot of my own imagination. This is an Alternate Universe story, but I've tried to allude to historical events, especially wars. I invented the title _Jeu d'Athens, _it's supposed to mean 'Jewel of Athens', heaven knows in what language.**

**I love Alexander and Hephaistion's relationship but I've concentrated on Hephaistion first, before he met Alexander. So, Alexander won't be appearing within the first five or so chapters. I'm sorry!**

**Finally, I've included guest appearances by the Kennedys and Princess Diana, as well as forming a part of Hephaistion's family from the movie _Augustus._ I love Julia and her tragic life- I just couldn't resist!**

**And lastly(really, now), I'd love to read any feedback- let me know what you think (:**

**Chapter one:**

The family estate outside of Athens was bustling with activity in early spring. The heir's wife was in labour with their third child. The newly entitled Archon-Imperial Augustus had even come out to the country for the child's birth. The hope he had, it was said, was for a boy. And he got it.

"A son, madam, a son!" cried the midwife to her crying patient.

"Praise the gods!"exclaimed the Amyntor, taking the child from the midwife. ''A fine boy, Europene,'he said to his wife, handing her the child.

His wife smiled, "What shall we call him?"

Amyntor smiled,'' Hephaistion.'

Europene was enraged, "Amyntor!"she whined, ''That is such an Athenian name!"

'So?" Asked Amyntor. "He is Athenian.''

He smiled, he loved to irritate his wife every now and again; and the best way was over their different nationalities.

Europene rolled her eyes, ''Can I not choose our first son's name?"

''No, if there is a second son you can, but you chose your daughter's name, now it's my turn,'Amyntor smiled and played with Hephaistion's fingers.

Europene rolled her eyes. She said nothing and raised her child to her lips for a kiss and held it to sat down and kissed his wife's head.

After some minutes she said, ''Very well, let's call him Hephaistion, then.''

Hephaistion grew to be a happy child. Blessed with loving parents and doting family, gifted with charm and intelligence and very easy on the eye, his childhood was the most indulgent possible. His three sisters and he adored each other. Athene was the eldest- a pretty, determined girl adored in particular by her discerning grandfather. Laconike was a year older than Hephaistion and born for parties. Lycania had been born a little over a year after Hephaistion. She was reserved but highly opinionated and shared her mother's love of Macedonian culture. The family visited Europene's family in Macedon every year, staying for up to three months to enjoy Macedonian country life as well as attending court and watching the growth of their kingdom.

When Hephaistion turned seven, Amyntor's family was thrust into the limelight as yet another war unfolded. Amyntor's father Augustus had been called Archon-Imperial for over ten years after he defeated Anthony, son of Mark at Actium. Anthony and his faction had tried to reinstate a monarchy in Athens. A civil war had broken out, with Augustus leading the democrats. Most of the people had been for their beloved democracy, easily Augustus had won.

The gratitude of the Athenians had seen Augustus and his family treated, ironically enough, like royalty. As Archon-Imperial, Augustus was in charge of everything and everyone. There was still the archon, who was elected every year and he still ruled the city. The Assembly still convened and all the courts were still fair. Augustus presided over it all. His policy towards Macedon was friendly, he knew Athens could not win such a war- that had been why he'd found Amyntor Europene. If it came to war and Macedon won, he hoped Philip would be kind to his family.

The trouble now was Demosthenes, son of Demosthenes. He hated Macedon, hated its King Philip and by extension, hated Augustus and his moderate policies. As the war with Macedon broke, Augustus and his two sons were more desperate than ever to prove themselves to the Athenians and so defeat Demosthenes, too. Amyntor had served Athens before and now, at thirty years old, was a general commanding a quarter of the army. His younger brother Alciades commanded an eighth of it and their brother-in-law, fifty year old Agrippa was the army's commander. Augustus always accompanied the army but, a lousy fighter, rarely fought. His luck-which had made Agrippa his right hand man and given him two strong sons-was endless.

Europene decided that instead waiting around for husband to return in Athens, she would take her children to Macedon and to her family. She was only in Athens because of her husband, Macedon was her country and nothing would change those sentiments. That day, she was just finishing packing up her final things. Everything was already loaded in the carriage; they would travel by sea as the war was near Thermopylae. Hephaistion sat outside brushing the dog with his sister Lycania. They were arguing over whether the dog liked it or not.

"I told you she wouldn't like it,"Lycania pouted.

Hephaistion shook his head, "Uncle Agrippa said we must do it. She does like it."

"No, she doesn't," Lycania continued. Then Hephaistion brushed the dog's tail who sprung up and bared her teeth at him. They all froze, eventually the dog lay down again. Lycania recovered first, "I told you so."

Hephaistion rolled his eyes, "It's only because I brushed her tail. _That _she doesn't like. The rest she does."

And he continued brushing the dog, who had settled down quite comfortably again. Unbeknownst to the children, their Uncle Agrippa had just entered the garden and was watching them amused.

"Mummy says we can ride horses when we get to Macedon," Lycania said, now also brushing the dog.

"Obviously."

"Why's it obvious?" Lycania glared at her brother.

"Because that's all people there do."

"No, it's not! I like Macedon, I don't know why you hate it. You sound like that man with the long name!"

"If you mean Demosthenes, you're so wrong. I like Macedon, too but it's true- they do ride horses all the time, "Hephaistion shot back at his sister adamantly. Agrippa smiled and crossed over to them, startling them.

"Uncle Agrippa!" They started and leapt up. Agrippa pulled them both to him, ruffling Hephaistion's hair, "What are you two on about, huh?"

"Hephaistion hates Macedon," Lycania said matter-of-factly.

Hephaistion opened his mouth to rebut but Agrippa interrupted, "I heard that little exchange. I'm sure Hephaistion loves Macedon as much as you do, little princess."

She smiled, pleased at someone other than her parents calling her a princess. "One day, I will marry a prince and have eight children."

Agrippa laughed, "Really? Where will you find this prince? We don't have many in Greece, I think the Macedonian prince will have to do."

Lycania pulled her face, "His mother is a witch, Iphesia told me herself. She will poison me."

"Who's Iphesia?"

Hephaistion rolled his eyes, "Our grandmother's cook."

Agrippa nodded, "Well, I'm sure you can whip one out of your dreams."

She frowned, confused but nodded anyway. Then Hephaistion said, " We've been brushing Xanthus."

"Hephaistion is stupid to call him after a horse, isn't he, Uncle?" Laconike interjected, appearing from behind with Athene.

Agrippa laughed at her, "No, I don't think so. Like I told you, it's good to brush your dogs."

Hephaistion glared pointedly at Lycania who started sulking.

Athene came over to Agrippa, "We will win the war, won't we Uncle?"

"Well, what do you think?"

There was no hesitation. "I know Athens will win because of grandfather. He defeated Anthony so he can best anyone."

Hephaistion rolled his eyes. Aunt Julia, Amyntor's sister, appeared with her one year old son. Agrippa nodded slowly, " I think we can win, Athene, but with hard work."

Aunt Julia rolled her eyes, embracing her nephew, "You must also remember, Athene, that our wars are won not just by my father but by the thousands who help him. Among them are your uncle Agrippa, Uncle Alciades and your own father. Credit must not be given only to the figurehead."

"Julia!"Agrippa exclaimed sharply; secretly amused by his wife's dislike of her father. She was not alone, Amyntor and Alciades shared her sentiment; Augustus had never been a natural father nor had he tried.

Hephaistion sat down at the table on the lawn with little Gaius on his lap. Gaius pulled on the gold chain with the little silver horse dangling from it. Just then Europene appeared with her mother-in-law Scribonia, guiding the slaves to set some snacks out. Scribonia greeted her family, delighted to see her grandchildren, in particular little Gaius. She kissed Hephaistion, "Oh, Hephaistion, I'm going to miss you and your sisters."

"I'll miss you,too, grandma," he replied with truth. Scribonia was a different parent from her ex- husband, unafraid of showing her affection and delighted to spend quality time with her children and their children, openly proud of all them. She smiled warmly as she picked Gaius up and bounced him around.

"You must give your grandparents there my best wishes."

Hephaistion nodded. They sat around the table, happily chatting, aware that they wouldn't see each other for many months. Europene and her children were leaving within hours, tomorrow Agrippa would sail with his force to join Amyntor and Alciades.

"Where is Livia?" Europene asked. "Is she staying in Athens?"

Julia nodded, "Of course. You know how she is, she'll be here for the people." Her tone was bitter, but everyone there disliked Livia. After Augustus divorced Scribonia, he'd married Livia- a woman of good breeding and made her the "mother of the nation." Never mind that Livia had been forced to divorce her husband and give up her two sons to marry Augustus. She was cruel and economical, as single-minded as her husband, caring only for the Athenian state and her own glory from doing so.

"Well, Julia, we should not be bothered by Livia's politics," Scribonia advised her passionate daughter.

"No, indeed. Let's be selfish and only bother about our own desire to consume all this food," Europene joked. They all agreed.

Two hours later, having said their goodbyes, Europene and her children were on their way to Macedon, escorted by twenty-five guards and as many attendants.

Their time in Macedon was lovely. They rode their horses through the beautiful landscape, admiring the vast landscape, hearing tales of grand battles fought there, of the heroes which had come before. Hephaistion's grandmother Philanike recounted the simplicity of her youth, how Queen Eurydike saved Macedon's throne, how disaster had struck when Perdikkas led the country against the Illyrians. Her husband Leonnatus recalled the blood he himself had spilled and the injuries he had borne, he remembered the blood of their fellow countrymen, the return of the king's corpse, the crying of the infant king…of how Philip rescued Macedon from invasion, how he revitalised their economy, decorated the survivors, honoured them in their newly army. They smiled wistfully remembering the day Hephaistion's grandfather had come home from Assembly to tell her that they had elected Philip king, of the hope which had entered them and how, ten years on, it was being fulfilled.

Two years of Hephaistion's childhood passed so. The summer and autumn they spent on the family estate; in winter they went to Pella to meet Amyntor and other extended family, spring time he returned to the wars- now against the islanders-while they stayed on for the Dionysa and to catch up on court life. The royal family were like kinsmen, spoken of as familiarly as Amyntor in Euboea, or Scribonia in Athens. Philanike visited the palace to wait a while on her beloved Queen Eurydike, the king's mother, and returned home to join a table of politics, war and tradition. Europene took her daughters and joined the obligatory pilgrimage to the women's rooms in the palace to prepare for the Dionysa. Rife with admiration for Olympias's success, she nonetheless joined the other matrons who gossiped of Olympias's evil ways.

Leonnatus took his grandson with to watch the army drills. Chatting with fellow veterans doing the same, the battles which had moulded the sleek army before them seemed to have been fought yesterday. Europene would've taken her son to play with the prince but had made the mistake of mentioning it- along with Alexander's Spartan teacher- during the winter. Amyntor had looked up from his lamb and stated that Hephaistion would not be going anywhere near a Spartan. His son, he had continued, was Athenian and what the Spartans had done was unforgiveable.

By the time the wars finally decreased and the family returned to Athens, Hephaistion's Macedonian was as good as his Greek. The other boys in Pella had marvelled at his Greek, he had cringed at theirs. Even the prince, Perdikkas had said, could not speak like him.

Unpacking their belongings in the Acropolis facing hall, Europene resolved, "Hephaistion, we shall speak Macedonian every day now, I think."

He replied, "I really don't speak anything better, mama."

She smiled with pride and placed a gold box she'd brought with her on the chest.

Hephaistion grinned, his eyes suddenly brighter and added proudly, "I can't wait until grandfather hears! He'll be so proud!"

Europene coughed her laughter and replied, more mischievously, "Neither can I. Neither can I, my darling."


	2. Chapter 2

As Hephaistion's thirteenth birthday came around, his popularity with the Athenians was undoubtedly high. They delighted in the beauty of the young grandson of Augustus. In particular they adored watching Amyntor walking around the agora with his son. Their affection was clear to everyone. And so Hephaistion's birthday was enthusiastically celebrated. Privately, it was known that he had reached puberty. There had been informal offers of love to Hephaistion and also to his father and grandfather.

But Augustus decided that Hephaistion should sleep with his uncle in law, Agrippa. No other man would do for the archon's grandson, he had declared to Amyntor. Sicked, Amyntor had fought bitterly with his father. But Augustus had grown livid_, "I am your father and the head of the house. If that doesn't put you in your place, Amyntor, then let me remind you: I AM THE HEAD OF THIS COUNTRY! An offence against me is an offence against the Democracy of Athens and the people of Athens!"_

_Amyntor stood up. "And what kind of democracy is that? I am being threatened by my father- the very man who claims to have saved Athens's fragile freedom and to govern it wisely! You sicken me. Hephaistion's your grandchild, he's only twelve years old. If he's ready for a lover he should be able to choose! He's too young to have someone imposed upon him! Least of all a man FIVE TIMES OLDER THAN HIM WHO HAPPENS TO BE HIS AUNT'S HUSBAND!"_

_Augustus decided to put on his sad mask, " I am doing the very best for the people of our great democracy. We are leaders, Amyntor. Sacrifices have to be-"_

_"Sacrifices have to be made, I know. You've said it to me my entire life. You drilled it into me every afternoon when you said you couldn't play soldier with me. When you said you couldn't go riding with me. When you said I can't go to Chios and study medicine. I know. But I hoped you'd have seen how terribly that's worked out in our relationship and have wanted better for my son. Your grandson."_

_He glared at his father, now both standing. Augustus sighed, "You are impossible, Amyntor…"_

_Amyntor rolled his eyes, "I hate you. Gods, I hate you."_

_Augustus inhaled sharply, "Don't say that, Amyntor, I –"_

_But Amyntor had turned to leave, " NO! YOU WILL NEVER KNOW HOW TO SHOW PEOPLE YOU CARE!"_

_And he left._

Accordingly, Hephaistion became Agrippa's eromenos. With displeasure, he had borne it among friends and family. Among his innermost family and friends and grandfathers, his fury had been as tangible as his humiliation. "I am not a whore to be passed on as you please, Archon, nor a woman to secure alliances for the family's good. Leave. Me. Alone." And he had stormed out.

The people would never have wanted Hephaistion to suffer; it had been broadcast that they were genuinely in love. What of Agrippa's wife Julia? they had asked, were they not in love too? Nevermind, the men had said. Women could never be equal to men, obviously they could not be loved by men.

The morning of the public celebration, Hephaistion appeared before his grandfather while his slave was putting on the jewels. Standing in the doorway, he slowly and firmly stated, " If I ever commit suicide, I would like you to know that it was because of you and what you have done to me."

The hours passed and soon they were alone. Agrippa had resolved to be sympathetic to his nephew whom he genuinely cared for with the same affection he showed his own sons. Hephaistion, for his part, had resolved only to defy his grandfather.

"Hephaistion?"Agrippa walked over to the still Hephaistion in his bed. "Are you awake?"

Hephaistion rolled over and glared at Agrippa, daring him to come any closer. Agrippa looked down quickly then pursued his lip and took off his gown and tried to pull the bedding back. Hephaistion immediately flung his arm out to prevent the covers from moving, his eyes shooting sparks at Agrippa. Agrippa suppressed a smile then forcefully pulled the covers back from Hephaistion and climbed into bed. Hephaistion slapped Agrippa hard across the face. Agrippa tried to seize Hephaistion by the thighs but Hephaistion moved away and slapped his other cheek. Agrippa pursed his lips and turned over. Hephaistion sighed, seeming relieved but still wary. He watched Agrippa until he felt his eyes droop and fell asleep.

The rest of the week, Agrippa forgave the refusals then put his foot down. He informed Hephaistion, they agreed and he gradually began to explore Hephaistion's body over the next week. First they just kissed. Then they slept naked together. Soon the touching began and finally the act was performed. With his usual decency, Agrippa had promised himself to do only the more respected act and not take it any further. Putting aside their familial relations, he had reminded himself that Hephaistion was a noble's son and not a whore.

Within months, Hephaistion was made Jeu d'Athens. The position had last been fulfilled twenty years earlier, by his own father. Decades earlier it had been conferred upon legends such as Alcibiades. The Jeu d'Athens had no political power, it was a recognition for youth achievement and the holder simply represented the Athenian , the Jeu d'Athens was appointed by the Archon and would resign before his twenty-fifth birthday.

Laconike sat on his bed, her back against the wall: 'So, what does Uncle Agrippa call you?'

'Hephaistion.'

'Ah, so he calls you by your given name. Intimate...'

'He calls us all by our given names. Why should he use titles? He is our uncle.'

"He's your lover now."

"That doesn't change my name."

She sighed,' You are so... so...so...,'

'So truthful?'

His sister rolled her eyes and started playing with Hephaistion's hair. Oh, how dearly she loved him, her only brother. She leaned down and placed a tender kiss upon his forehead and was happy to see him smile fondly up at her.

Reluctantly she stood up from his bed and put on her sandals, "We have guests tonight: two friends of mother. I think we'll all dine together."

"Yes. They're men but mother's guests. I suppose we will."

The dinner passed fairly pleasantly; conversation kept to the basics of courtesy. Amyntor, busy on some foreign embassy, was not there to discipline his daughter. Athene was in her element: her mother had felt faint and gone to lie down. Athene's knowledge was of everything. She sewed and cooked as expected, at home, though her mind spun current affairs. The only grandchild tolerated by Livia, publicly she displayed the obedient granddaughter; at home her talk- which secretly delighted her grandfather- was politics. More passionate and confident on the subject than her mother, she had pushed it forward when Europene left. She praised her grandfather's latest speech and called him a doting grandfather; Hephaistion's opinions he kept to himself. The women who knew nothing of political affairs, chatted of upcoming festival plans with Lycania, a comfortingly traditional hostess. Laconike, disinterested in Lycania's conversation and seeing the men drooling over her sister, resolved that the only men to see that night were at her friend's house and accordingly left.

The months passed. Agrippa and Hephaistion went to visit Corinth as part of government policies.

"Agrippa?"

"Mmm? Hephaistion?"Agrippa yawned and turned over, kissing Hephaistion's lips. "Morning."

"Morning,"Hephaistion smiled.

Agrippa and Hephaistion both washed and dressed: Agrippa in military uniform and Hephaistion in a navy blue chiton with embroidered white stripes and swirls on the edges.

They then adjourned to the dining room for breakfast, chatting about Corinth. One of the Corinthian nobles, Alexandros, was announced.

Alexandros talked to Agrippa non-stop, barely even glancing in Hephaistion's direction. They were talking about Demosthenes's thoughts on Phillip of Macedon when Agrippa suddenly laughed and said, "Well, Hephaistion has some strong feelings regarding that topic, you should ask him his thoughts.'' Agrippa smiled encouragingly at his lover. Hephaistion sighed internally before turning to Alexandros saying, "Demosthenes says that Phillip is a barbarian and that he is a tyrant. He says that he has no morals and only wants to destroy Athens. Just because he doesn't sip heavily watered wine in a luxurious house every day doesn't mean he's a barbarian because if that's the definition of a barbarian then half the Athenians are barbarians."Hephaistion shrugged.

Hephaistion sipped his wine calmly; Agrippa was shaking his head slightly, amused; and Alexandros looked rather flustered, still in shock at Hephaistion's attack. He started to speak but luckily a servant came in and said that they were running late. They all got up and left, Alexandros almost leaping out of the door. Hephaistion laughed internally and pulled his cloak on, thinking how stupid everyone thought he was. It was lucky, he thought, that the only person he felt like proving himself to, was his grandfather.

The years went by and Hephaistion celebrated his fourteenth birthday at Amyntor's house. Afterwards he went with his friends to see Homer at the theatre.

The music started and slaves poured them wine. Kallos, on his right, looked down at the small wineskin in his hand. Hephaistion laughed at his school friend, "Don't you feel stupid now? I told you not to bring it."

Kallos shrugged but coloured, "You don't normally get served wine in the theatre."

Kyros, another school friend, laughed, "It's Hephaistion's birthday, Kallos, a _special _occasion."

Kallas, Hephaistion's cousin, laughed and took a long sip of wine. "Good wine," he said.

Hephaistion laughed, "And you are the expert, no doubt." Then he shushed them, "It's starting."

Kallos rolled his eyes, "You've seen it a thousand times."

"Well, it is my favourite."

Kyros grinned, "And it _is _his birthday, Kallos."

Kallos rolled his eyes, "_A special occasion._ I got it the first time, Kyros."

Kyros rolled his eyes, Kallos laughed. Hephaistion shook his head and smacked Kallos.

"See, there is Agamemnon. Shut up before Achilles comes," he said with a glare.

The next night Hephaistion lay naked in Agrippa's arms. Their love-making had been gentle and satisfying. Agrippa pulled Hephaistion closer, "You alright?"

Hephaistion nodded sleepily. Agrippa looked down, hesitated and then said, " You're already fourteen. It's seems the other day you wouldn't let me touch you."

Hephaistion laughed softly, his breath moistening against Agrippa's nipple. Agrippa ran a hand through his grey-streaked hair, then continued, "I know you've settled and I would never knowingly insult you but soon I think, you will be free to chose your own lovers."

Hephaistion lifted his head and frowned, "What are you saying? I will stop being your beloved?"

His _erastes_ shook his head, "No, not, yet. But in, say a year, you might inform your grandfather that our relationship has ended. You would be old enough."

He smiled gently. Hephaistion laid down again, "Oh."

"Just so you know."

Hephaistion tightened his grip on Agrippa's chest and draped a leg across his body. He leaned upwards and kissed Agrippa lightly, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For showing me what democracy can be like. For being…democratic towards me," Hephaistion smiled. They kissed passionately, and found that they had not been sated after all. Far from it.


	3. Chapter 3

**NB: All scenes between * are from the movie _Augustus _and I've just adapted them a bit.** **As always, reviews would be encouraging :)**

* * *

Agrippa had left Athens to fight the Euboeans two months ago. Returning to Athens, he sent word that he'd be back within the week. His children were more excited about this than anyone. Aunt Julia, now pregnant with their fifth child, said even the unborn baby was excited. The kicks, she laughed, got harder every day.

Some grandchildren came to Augustus's mansion after school. Little Agrippina finished plaiting her doll's hair. Lycania smiled proudly at her little cousin and shared a look with Hellenike. Hephaistion clapped his heads, smiling and said, "Go and show Grandma Livia, Agrippina."

She cocked her head and got up, looking around for Livia. Hellenike looked strangely at her cousin. Her doubts were confirmed when Kallas said, "Take her. Let Livia see what a normal, unspoilt child she is."

"Before she says we're a bad influence on the children, you mean," Lycania added. She picked Agrippina up, who squealed with delight, and walked towards the door.

Hellenikia looked at them, "Oh. But surely Livia would not be so cruel."

Kallas rolled his eyes and picked up his satchel, "Look, even Lycania agrees with us. Walk."

She gave him a look then followed Lycania's trail to the women's rooms. Kallas embraced Hephaistion, "I'm meeting Lydia."

Hephaistion laughed, "Better luck this time."

Kallas winked then left. Hephaistion sat down on the bench and reached for the figs.

Kallas' footsteps had just faded when* a weary Augustus came in and sat down next to Hephaistion.

"I have terrible news, you must be strong. Your lover is dead."

"What? I..how?"

"Fever, suddenly, on his way home to us."

"Have you always hated me for forcing you to sleep with Agrippa?"

"At first he was five times my age, but as I got to know him, I grew fond of him"

"He respected you. And the relationship solidified Athens's unity. Now he is dead. I'm not sure what to do without him. He's been my side from the beginning."

He sighed then continued, "Your aunt is devastated. When you are ready, go and see your cousins. They adore you, give them comfort. You have lost an uncle but they have lost their father. I know, to lose your father is to lose your world. Your father is the only man I can think who wouldn't lose anything if his father died."

Hephaistion glanced up sharply, concerned.

Augustus stood up, "Ahh, that is how I have failed. Be grateful for your father, Hephasition. I may not know much about parenting myself, but I can tell he is doing what I never even tried to do. He is raising an independent, kind and considerate child. Ahh, my boy, I may not have succeeded as a grandfather either but remember this: honour your parents, worship the gods and pursue your education. Education is the key. Remember that."

He patted Hephaistion's head and then he limped sadly out of the room.*

Agrippa's funeral was magnificent. The Athenians came out of their houses and wept openly, crowds lined the procession route. The soldiers Agrippa had so dotingly commanded trembled as they bore his coffin. The traditional hymns to the gods were sung as the body was brought to the gilded pyre. Augustus, his head and beard shaven in mourning, stepped forward to receive the torch. Julia, her eyes wet with weeping, clutched little Lucius' hand in her left. Agrippina was in her grandmother's arms, confounded at all the splendour. Scribonia held her closer. "Sweetie, say goodbye to your father now," she whispered, pointing to the pyre. Agrippina gaped at her, sucking her thumb. "Papapapaaa," she managed to get out. Everyone around her smiled sadly. Julia bit her lip, squeezing Lucius's hand. Juliana had closed her eyes, standing next to Gaius who stood next to Julia. Augustus turned back and kissed Julia on the cheeks, the torch in hand, before walking forward to the pyre. As he reached the steps, Amyntor placed his hand on Gaius's shoulder, guiding him forward to receive a second torch. As did Alciades to Lucius. Together the five went to light the pyre. Hephaistion looked at Kallos, tears in his eyes. Kallos nodded, "Poor Gaius. Poor Lucius. I feel so bad. At least I never had to burn my father's body during my childhood." They glanced at Aunt Julia, her face obscured by her cotton veil, her pregnancy made visible by the bulging of her stomach and the swelling of her breasts. The only skin seen was her face and hands, her bronze curls hidden by the veil. Hephaistion looked at little Agrippina, playing with their grandmother's silver necklace. It had been a birthday present from Agrippa to his mother-in-law, something his own mother had worn before her death. He'd thought of her as a sister, she'd long forgiven his friendship with Augustus. Years before he'd become her family, she'd seen him as a brother. Juliana had now become her mother's hand squeezer, a sobering figure in her mourning clothes. The little party girl burning her father. It was not right.

Augustus and company had returned from the pyre and joined the rest of the family to watch the burning. Gaius had gone to stand by his mother but little Lucius had come to his cousins. Hephaistion leant down and gave him a hug, feeling his damp cheeks against his neck. Kallos quickly shuffled him in between them, draping an arm around him. When the burning had finally ended, the mourners rose from the chairs which had been brought and received the remains. Aunt Julia went forward with a small bunch of flowers, both real and golden, and placed them upon the casket. The children leaned forward and kissed the box, and then they all departed.

Many nights later, Hephaistion stood on the balcony looking at the Acropolis. The glow of goddess's golden clothes against the walls could be seen from where he stood. Eyes wet with tears, he walked down the outer stairwell into the garden surrounding the house. It wasn't too late, yet, most people would just have arrived at the symposia. He'd told Kallas he'd go with to a party at Kyros's house. The formal period of mourning for Agrippa had passed a fortnight ago. Augustus still remained reclusive and Julia's clothes remained the mourner's. Hephaistion himself had just changed out of it that morning, deciding that that had been enough. He really didn't feel like a party tonight. It was too soon, he told himself. Amyntor had said it was appropriate but Hephaistion had decided to remain dour in public and to cancel certain public appearances. Thinking about it now with the cat on the seat, he decided private ones were to be treated the same. He remembered the last time he had mourned, for his grandfather and recalled Agrippa's tender hugs and whispered apologies. He had been more sympathetic than Augustus, immediately cancelling all public appearances on his behalf. The family had been on their way to Pella when Leonnatus had died and their guilt at being too late had eaten at them. Augustus, Livia and Scribonia had journeyed to Macedon for the funeral as they were expected to, but Agrippa and Julia had come up simply from love. Overwhelmed at the memories, Hephaistion started crying. Later, Amyntor- on his way to return his horse- found him and dragged him back to bed.

Life returned to normal. Aunt Julia had her baby, a strong boy whom she'd named Agrippa after his father. Gaius came over every few days now, most of the time with his siblings; Aunt Julia was desperate for a father figure for them. Her own father had just come out of mourning; he'd never been an option anyway. Amyntor dotted on his nieces and nephews, as did Europene who got on with her sister-in-law quite well. There was a greater sense of family as everyone got together more often to comfort and provide support to _the children. _Gaius, Lucius, Agrippina, Juliana and the baby Marcus were all the family seemed to think of these days. Marcus delighted them all with his cuteness, even getting smiles from his grandfather due to his already stark resemblance to Agrippa. Hephaistion vowed to take a greater interest in his cousins and was more attentive than ever. He went riding with Gaius and Lucius, helped them with their homework, played soldier with them- almost everything.

Kallos laughed loudly at some bawdy joke Theris had made and the two of them went off howling to find some girl. Hephaistion rolled his eyes to Kyros, "When did this happen?"

Kyros laughed and raised a cup to his lips. They were at some party hosted by an older friend of a friend. The wine was flowing freely, there were even dancers. Kyros replied, " You mean Kallos becoming a drunkard? At some party a week after the funeral. But I'm sure you've noticed: it's been coming on a while."

Hephaistion nodded, "He was always into sex and wine and everything but now he's like, I feel terrible saying it but he's like Philip of Macedon, or at least the way Demosthenes portrays him."

Kyros agreed, "It's just becoming more intense. I haven't seen him truly drunk, yet, though."

Hephaistion frowned, then considered, "No, that's not drunk, but he's almost there."

They agreed and continued chatting until Kallos abruptly returned, arm around a man about twenty five. "Hephaistion, this is Iulus, son of Anthony," he grinned rapturously. " He's the most amazing man alive."

Hephaistion tensed, Anthony and Augustus had been enemies and had once engulfed Athens in civil war. Politely he said," It's nice to meet you, Iulus."

Iulus grinned, "Likewise, pretty little Jeu d'Athens."

Hephaistion blinked, hatred building up when Iulus added, "I hope you won't hold our families' history against me. In this new Athens, reconciliation is important. I'm sure your grandfather's told it you often enough." He smiled. "I've certainly heard it from him often enough, must be terrible for you" he winked.

Hephaistion blinked again. Then he smiled at him. "It is," he sighed.

Iulus grinned again, "If you come for a walk with me, I'll happily listen. You sound like someone with a lot to say on that subject."

Hephaistion laughed, the heartiest one in weeks. He glanced at Kallos and Kyros, now chatting up Lydia. "They're not going to miss you," Iulus said, shaking his head, "But if you don't come with me, I will so violently I may start stalking you."

He laughed, "Well, I've been told stalkers are dangerous."

They headed towards the doors, Iulus saying, "By your grandfather, no doubt?"

Hephaistion laughed and shook his head as they crossed the courtyard. Eventually, they stopped at a bench in the shadows on the opposite side to talk. Iulus was amusing and attentive, always having something to say, something witty. Hephaistion smiled at him, "You should be a satirist."

"You think I'm so good?"

"Bad, more like," Hephaistion replied, eyes twinkling. Iulus laughed. A slave girl limped across the courtyard, her dress torn.

"Looks like she got it hard," Iulus said. Hephaistion coloured and swallowed, "I think we'd best go inside now."

"We don't have to," Iulus stated simply.

Hephaistion hesitated. Remembering just who Iulus was, he repeated, " We should. I'm going home with Kyros, it's best."

Iulus sighed but stood as well, " Scared of being seen with me?"

Hephaistion composed himself automatically, " I didn't say that."

Iulus opened his mouth to speak but changed his mind and smiled. A moment later he said, "I think I'll be going home with me."

Hephaistion nodded, relieved, "I think that's best."

"So frosty, you don't want to have a drink with me."

"No, I don't think so," Hephaistion replied tartly.

Iulus laughed, "I was joking," Iulus laughed. He gave a little mock bow, "It was very nice meeting you- pretty little Jeu d'Athens."

Hephaistion rolled his eyes, half amused, relieved to be rid of political danger, and walked inside.

Kallos's mother Helen smiled sweetly at Hephaistion as they sat together at her dining table. "Did you guys enjoy the play?" she asked.

Kallos nodded and continued slurping his soup. His sister pulled her face, "Urgh.. you're disgusting, you know."

Hephaistion laughed. "It was nice, yes," he said to Helen.

"What did you see again?"

"_The Odyssey."_

"Ah, Homer. I wouldn't have minded seeing that actually," she said with some irony in reference to no women being allowed.

"Well too bad, mother,"Kallos said. He looked to Hephaistion who was already finished eating. "Excuse us, then. Thanks, it was lovely."

Hephaistion agreed. Helen smiled saying, "You remember that Em and I are going to Aunt Iphesia tonight, Kallos. You'll be fine, hey?"

"Obviously," Kallos replied and they went to Kallos's bedroom.

They started discussing the show and their favourite actors, agreeing that Penelope had been strangely portrayed. Then there was a knock on the door and Helen calling that she was going now.

"Okay,bye!" Kallos shouted. He turned to Hephaistion. "What's going on with your aunt, by the way?"

Hephaistion looked up, "My aunt? Oh, Aunt Julia. What about her?"

"Her and Thysios."

Hephaistion frowned, "Oh. Well, I don't know. No-one talks about it. She and grandfather argue a lot about it, though, I hear."

"Yes, but what's going on? Are they lovers?"

Hephaistion blinked, "I suppose so. It seems like it."

Kallos rolled his eyes, "I don't blame her, Tiberius is a right old bore."

Aunt Julia had been married to Tiberius, at Livia's insistence. Livia had seen her chance to make something out of her sons.

Hephaistion laughed, "True but it is a bit soon after Agrippa, you know. But the children don't know or don't understand, I don't know which, and that's really what matters."

"Do you suppose she loves him? Or is he just good in bed?"

Hephaistion smiled, "Seriously, Kallos."

Kallos coloured and shrugged, laughing, " You're so proper, really I –oh Iulus is here!"

"What?" Hephaistion laughed incredously. But sure enough, stepping out onto the balcony he could hear Iulus's voice. Suddenly his heart was beating faster, he turned to Kallos who was opening the door, " What's he doing here?"

Kallos blinked, amused, "Why you so nervous?"

Hephastion opened his mouth to reply but then Iulus appeared looking incredibly hot. His black hair was all tousled, his cheeks slightly pink from the cool air and his strong physique visible in his black chiton. His soft lips quirked up into his charming confident smile, "Hi."

Kallos greeted him. Hephaistion smiled shyly, " Hey."

"Where are your friends, Iulus? You said they were coming," Kallos said, bringing a chaise over for Iulus.

Iulus ignored it and sat next to Hephaistion instead, "Yes, they're coming." He turned to Hephaistion. " How's school going?"

Hephaistion sighed, " Okay, whole lot on politics this week."

Kallos stood up, " I think I hear voices. I'll be back now."

"But you're used to that, aren't you?" Iulus continued once Kallos had gone.

"Tired of it more like," Hephaistion replied, looking Iulus deep in the eye.

"I can imagine," Iulus whispered. He cleared his throat, " I don't much remember my father himself but his fame hung over my head until he was defeated by your grandfather."

"Oh, I've never thought of you as a child," Hephaistion grinned. " I imagine you were a cheeky child."

Iulus laughed, "Much like you now, you mean?"

Hephaistion laughed.

Iulus sobered, "No, but it wasn't always easy even, especially after his death. It was not certain I would survive. I know what it's like to live in a cloud of politicians." He smiled, " So if you ever need to escape, I'll understand."

Hephaistion opened his mouth then closed it and smiled. They sat in a strange silence until Kallos returned with Theseus and Philon, as well as Kyros, laughing.

"Does your mother know we're here?" Philon asked Kallos.

He laughed, "No. I'm not that stupid. Hephaistion she knows about but she'd freak out over older men, at least without my father here."

"Where is he?"

"Corinth."

Iulus laughed, "Older men? We're only ten years older."

"Argh, fine. Don't worry, you guys are still young enough for us."

They sat and began gambling. Then they went outside and started drinking. Hours later, that was where a livid Helen found them.


	4. Chapter 4

Amyntor finished his tirade and dumped the letter onto his desk, visibly fuming.

"I said I'm sorry, father."

"Iulus is the son of a traitor, Hephaistion. His father fought against your grandfather and so doing threatened our democracy! Iulus, by all accounts, is not unlike his father and Antony is not a man I would have wished you associated with."

"Yes. Like I said twice before, I'm sorry."

Amyntor sighed, "Then take care around Iulus and those like him in the future."

"Yes, father."

"There's something else, Hephaistion," Amyntor said. He hesitated. Hephaistion sat down, anxious as to what could be coming. Amyntor came forward and guided his son to the couch. He put his hand on Hephaistion's shoulder, looking extremely reluctant.

"There's something you need to know, Hephaistion," he said seriously. Hephaistion could feel his heart speeding up.

"What happened? Is grandfather angry with me?"the words tumbled out.

Amyntor shook his head, " Hephaistion, he doesn't know. It's worse than that. It's your aunt Julia, she's about to see grandfather right now." He paused then took a breath. "She's about to be punished, Hephaistion, and very severely."

A mere "why" was all Hephaistion managed to get out.

Amyntor sighed, "Last night, someone tried to kill your grandfather and –" Hephaistion gasped, horrified. "No, no, he's fine," Amyntor assured. "But Aunt Julia's not. A man who grandfather thinks is her lover was the assassin. This morning he was found guilty and executed. I don't think my sister is going to be executed but she's facing charges of adultery and treason."

Hephaistion swallowed, "So what's…what's going to happen now?"

"She'll see Augustus and hear her punishment."

"Can't you do anything? Surely Aunt Julia wouldn't harm Augustus?"

"I'd like to think not. When her sentence is read to the Assembly, then I will be able to speak out. But then it might just be too late."

Hephaistion nodded, "Shouldn't…shouldn't the children be here so long or something?"

"Augustus won't allow it. No doubt Livia will be poisoning their minds right now."

Hephaistion glanced up at his father's bitter tone. Then he continued, "Anyway, that's also why I'm not impressed with last night, Hephaistion. I need you to behave for the next while, okay?"

He nodded. Amyntor sighed then hugged him, "We mustn't be cross with each other- least of all now, if we want to challenge Augustus."

The following morning Aunt Julia left. Augustus had wasted no time: already the old nursery in his house was ready for the children. The two babies did not seem to mind but her older children went with anxiety. Their mother had told them of Livia's cruelty to her when she was a girl, indeed they had just seen it take place. So Gaius believed. Whispering to pale Hephaistion at sacrifice the morning of Julia's quiet departure, he confessed his hatred of the woman he now labelled a witch. Afterwards the children came to Amyntor's house to spend the morning while Hephaistion went to school.

They were discussing foreign policy, commonly simplified to Athenian-Macedon relations.

"Well, let's talk news from the frontline," the teacher said.

"There is no frontline," Chares said bluntly. They all laughed.

"No, not, yet but if you'd follow the news you'd know there might well be soon. Now, tell me the news and let us discuss politics, my boys."

One boy put his hand up, " Macedon is at war again,sir."

The teacher sighed, "Very good start. Now someone tell me the juicy details. Treachery, broken peace agreements, murders, bribes…let us name the sins of the Macedonians- not to prejudice you, but so that we may view corruption in politics and discover how we might curb it."

"War is inevitable, you know," Hephaistion said softly to Iulus. They were walking towards the noble quarter, having run into each other at the gymnasium.

"I know," Iulus replied.

Hephaistion glanced at him, "You really don't care what happens?"

He shrugged, " I want Athens to win, of course. Sometimes, though, I wish she'd lose just to blight your grandfather's career."

"You hate him that much?"

"I don't agree with everything he says and does," Iulus smiled. "But I'm enough of an Athenian not to pray for a Macedonian victory."

Hephaistion laughed softly. They were just inside the quarter now. "You should probably go now. You know how my father feels about you."

Iulus smiled, that mischievous, knowing smile and nodded.

Hephaistion swallowed, "Where do you live?"

Iulus pointed down the road, "Five minutes in. You live on the other side, hey? The fancier side."

"The even fancier side, yes."

Iulus leaned against the Herm-pole, "Perhaps one day I can show you the plainly fancy side."

Hephaistion coloured, "Yes. Well, bye then."

He was turning to leave when Iulus caught his arm and pulled him behind a coach. Hephaistion gasped, "Iulus?"

Iulus grinned, still holding his arm, " Couldn't leave you again without a kiss." Suddenly Iulus had his arms around him and had pressed Hephaistion tightly against the wooden frame. His lips touched Hephaistion's gently, then began sucking each lip individually. Hephaistion moaned softly, one arm coming up around Iulus's neck and the other on his chest. Soon their kiss got more passionate and Iulus had lifted Hephaistion's legs up, draping them around his waist. Their passion was disrupted as voices came from across the street. They broke apart, breathing heavily. Iulus grinned devilishly, "Best hurry home, then."

Hephaistion exhaled, unsure of what to do. Iulus's grin widened, "That was better than I imagined, you know."

Hephaistion managed a shy smile, "You wanted me?"

"I liked you from the start."

They started walking down the road. Hephaistion smiled, "I like you, too."

Iulus grinned, "You're quite a kisser, Agrippa did you good it seems." Hephaistion blushed, astonished. Iulus brushed his hand against his own, leaned in and whispered cockishly, " My imagination alone left me hard. That was just from imagining your lips. Now that I've tasted them, maybe I can move on to an even nicer part of you. Who knows? I might get _even _harder."

Iulus laughed and brushed Hephaistion's thigh with his own. Hephaistion felt a thrill run through his body. Iulus's words that day had left him eager for more. Although nothing more had happened yet, they'd managed to share their passionate kisses every day in the strangest locations. The things they did for love and the places they went for privacy! Just yesterday, after conspicuously avoiding each other at the gymnasium, they'd gone to the storage room, behind the barrels of fresh sand, made out and Hephaistion swore to have felt Iulus's erection. He was so sure they would have done it there but then they'd heard voices and had fled.

Iulus leaned closer, "Why don't we go outside for a bit?"

They were at a party at Kyros's house, celebrating Athens's victory in the islands. Hephaistion nodded, eager to make out again.

They went outside separately. Then they made out gently in the shadows. Iulus pressed a kiss against his cheek, whispered softly, "Come with me."

Hephaistion tried his best to look at Iulus's face while his face was plastered with kisses. Iulus kissed his eyelid, moving down to nibble on his earlobe murmuring, "Say yes."

Hephaistion smiled blissfully and agreed. Iulus kissed him deeply and he moaned deeply in his throat. Iulus put his arm around his waist and guided him out of the house.

"Where are we going?"

Iulus smiled mysteriously, "You'll see."

Eventually they arrived lower down in the quarter in front of a large but rather plainly adorned house. Hephaistion glanced alarmed at Iulus, realising where this was going. The slave opened the gate and Iulus stepped inside. He turned back to look at Hephaistion who hadn't moved. " I thought we were ready for this, Hephaistion. We'll just hang out."

Hephaistion smiled amused, "I highly doubt that." But he stepped inside.

Sure enough, they were making out passionately from the door. They made it to a couch in the dining room where Iulus squashed Hephaistion beneath him. He spread his thighs and they continued kissing desperately. This time, Iulus's arousal could not be mistaken and neither could Hephaistion's.

"Hephaistion…mmm,"Iulus groaned. "Let's move to my bedroom."

They ran upstairs and collapsed on Iulus's bed. Iulus moved away and quickly stripped. Hephaistion leaned on his elbows and took in Iulus's massive erected penis, dripping with semen. Soon, Iulus was pulling Hephaistion's clothes off and spreading his legs. He reached for the oil and coated Hephaistion. Hephaistion moaned and gripped Iulus's hips as Iulus pushed inside of him. He wasn't gentle but Hephaistion was too aroused to care. He hadn't had sex since Agrippa had left for Euboea and that had been two months ago. He was fourteen and Iulus's long hard thrusts that night were like paradise.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hephaistion, what were you thinking?"Amyntor shouted. He'd come to Augustus's house as soon as one of his informers told him the news "Why did you? HOW could you? You've been frolicking around with the man who TRIED TO MURDER YOUR GRANDFATHER! Pray tell me, how does this make sense?'

'It makes sense because I love him.'

'Love him? How can you love HIM, he who ALMOST annihilated your own GRANDFATHER? I can't believe you! Get out!'

Hephaistion bowed and fled the room, tears clouding his eyes. How could he have been so stupid?

"_Maybe you won't have to worry about your grandfather anymore."_ He'd whispered that in Hephaistion's ear as he'd wept about his grandfather's fury at discovering their closeness. They'd made love afterwards, Iulus had promised to love him forever and forever.

_*"How much do love me?"Iulus stroked Hephaistion's back._

"_With my entire heart."_

"_No matter what happens?"*_

_Hephaistion raised his head sluggishly and looked at Iulus. He gazed at him, frowning, for a he leaned back against Iulus's chest and said nothing, puzzling over Iulus's words. Soon, though, they were forgotten as Iulus was touching him intimately again and his legs were spread. Iulus mounted him savagely, hitting his most sensitive spot again and again. Hephaistion screamed his name, gripping the head biting his neck, and reached his climax. Moments later, Iulus followed. They panted together and Iulus withdrew himself, gaining a breathless moan from his beloved. He smiled down at the thoroughly ravaged teenagerbeneath him, "That was good, huh?"_

_Hephaistion let out a breath and shook his head smilingly. Iulus leaned down and engaged Hephaistion in a deep kiss. Soon his hungry cock was entering Hephaistion again. He whispered, "Just to make sure I've thoroughly fucked you tonight."_

The feel of Iulus's engorged penis fucking him so nicely had completely erased the uneasiness he'd had about his words beforehand. Now he saw his mistake, how cleverly Iulus had used him. He'd gained access to Augustus's house by sneaking in supposedly to make love to Hephaistion while he was staying there. They'd made love and Hephaistion had awoken to his grandfather screaming. Gods know Iulus must've snuck out of Hephaistion's bed and let his wretched friend in- how else did Philon get in? His father who had died recently by Macedonian hands had supported Demosthenes. He was Iulus's best friend, neither of them were innocent.

_*"Guards, guards!" Augustus's croaky voice resonated throughout the house. Hephaistion ran through the house, terrified for the Archon-Imperial. There was a sound of a door bursting open and three guards ran into Augustus's bedroom. Hephaistion descended the stairs and followed them, arriving in time to see one stab a man with a black other attacker was being chained._

"_Grandfather!" Hephaistion rushed over to Augustus who was panting heavily and checked him for injuries._

_Augustus was unbothered and shouted "Who are they?"_

_The masks were taken off to reveal to men, both with black hair. Hephaistion gasped, recognising Philon. He turned in dread to the other man. _

_Iulus._

_He had the cheek and stupidity to say pathetically, "It was for you."_

_Hephaistion opened his mouth, horrified and looked to his grandfather. He said nothing to Iulus, too shocked and aware of the trouble he was in._

_Augustus ordered everyone out and turned to his beautiful grandson, "Hephaistion, did you know? Did you know?"_

_Hephaistion bit his lip, trying so hard not to tear up. He shook his head almost imperceptibly._

"_He's your lover. Did you know?" Augustus raised his voice._

_Hephaistion swallowed. He looked into the Archon-Imperial's eyes and croaked, "No."*_

He doubted now whether Augustus had believed him. Amyntor had said Augustus had called the Assembly that morning, no doubt to inform them of the events of the previous night. From his room, Hephaistion had heard him come back. The guards which had been posted outside his door came in. Augustus had summoned him to his study. He got up carefully, his heart racing. Augustus had hated his relationship Iulus, Iulus had tried to kill him just the night before. How would he punish his grandson?

The slaves still bowed to him as they opened the door. A sombre old man in white behind a grand desk full of paperwork greeted him. There was no chair in front of the desk; Hephaistion stood before Augustus, wondering what would happen now. He swallowed and prayed Athena guide him, recognising that this man was not the man who had once proudly lifted his grandchild to see the chariots race. This wasn't even the man he had bitterly become resigned to calling grandfather.

"You summoned me and I am here."

Augustus nodded, "Hephaistion, son of Amyntor, Jeu d'Athens you have been summoned before me to hear your sentence."

Hephaistion mind went blank, "My sentence?"

Augustus said annoyed, "That is, in other words, your punishment."

Hephaistion recovered and snorted, "But I've done nothing wrong! Why should I be punished for?"

Augustus continued, "Your lover Iulus, son of Anthony has confessed his crime of attempted murder against the Archon-Imperial and has been found guilty. It has come to the Assembly's attention that you let him into the house and you are hereby guilty, too-"

Hephaistion was livid, " You mean you accused Iulus of killing you and said nothing about me, not wanting to disgrace your name. You would punish me privately- like having you in my life isn't already a punishment- and save your family's image. But then some idiot actually did his job and Demosthenes and his fans got all excited about blackening the Archon-Imperial's name. You were too weak to stop them!"

Augustus said nothing for a moment and then announced, "The Assembly has hence decided to banish you from Athens and all her territories."

*"Banishment?" Hephaistion exclaimed, aghast. Realising the seriousness of it all, he flung aside his composure and rested his hands on the desk. "But why? Grandfather, I didn't know, I didn't know. I've never- never…"

He leaned forward, tears rapidly forming.

Augustus swallowed, "Either way, you must go. It will not be safe now, the people-"

"Iulus, I must see Iulus,"He demanded, wondering what horrors Iulus might be going through.

"He's dead."

The tears stormed down his cheeks then, and only increased. Hephaistion struggled desperately to order his far-flung thoughts, "I've only loved three men in my life. My father, Iulus and you. _You _drove me into his arms!"

"You will be taken to Piraeus tomorrow, then you will sail to place you will be safe."

"My cousins…?"

Augustus paused. "You cannot. "

Hephaistion flung himself towards his grandfather. The guards raced forward to restrain him as he screamed, "Monster, tyrant, you are a tyrant. You cannot have my godsons…you're a monster."

"They will stay with me, I will protect them."

Hpehaistion felt his defiance returning, " And who will love them? _You?_ You're not capable of love, only your dream- your _perfect_ Athenian empire. You should have killed me when I was born, instead you torture me slowly, with never-ending pain," he cocked his head, continuing bitterly, "They call Augustus but you are not a hero."

Finally Augustus seemed to feel some emotion as he croaked, "I am doing what I believe is right."

"For who?"

"For Athens, for the empire, for the peace-"

"You are not the master of the world," Hephaistion declared, his voice charged with emotion. He hardly felt what was happening. Passion overcame him, his words had never seemed more appropriate. " You gave Athens her freedom back, but you lost your soul."

Augustus's eyes had finally begun to cloud over. He said nothing as Hephaistion bored his hateful, pitiful gaze into them. Then he turned around, surrounded by the guards. At the door, he turned back to glare at Augustus, "My cousins will never be like you. We have already taught them how to love."

Then he stormed out, a guard on either side. The slaves came and reached for the handles and the doors closed on the Archon-Imperial, finally reduced to tears.*

Kallos and Kyros were waiting for him when he arrived at his father's house. " We heard what happened. What did he say? "

"I'm to be banished. I must leave tomorrow."

Kallos gaped for a moment, then came forward and embraced him tightly. When they parted, Kyros came forward and they hugged.

"I'm so sorry and about Iulus, too. He deceived you badly,"Kyros said quietly.

"I'm sorry, too, Hephaistion,"Kallos whispered, teary.

Hephaistion nodded, "So am I."

A slave came in, "Master Hephaistion, your father wants to see you in his study. Your friends may wait for you."

Hephaistion nodded and turned to his friends. Kallos nodded, "We'll wait. Good luck."

Amyntor was kinder than that morning and embraced him warmly but briefly. Then he stood by the window and said, "You must see this as an opportunity. I've spoken to the Macedon's ambassador and he's agreed. The King keeps his pages well educated, you will not suffer there."

Briefly, he wondered how his father knew, then he remembered the Assembly. He swallowed, " He, he doesn't mind my going to Macedon?"

He couldn't bear to call Augustus grandfather. Amyntor gave a half-smile," He doesn't know. Did he say where you are going?"

Hephaistion shook his head, "But I must be at the Piraeus tomorrow morning."

"No? I thought not. So I've arranged this. It'll be better than Aunt Julia's exile, I assure you. You know Macedon well and you are Macedonian. I'll bribe the captain to take you to Macedon. I'll get some of my own men in there, as well. The almighty Archon-Imperial won't know till the ship gets back."

Hephaistion actually smiled. Amyntor smiled back and held him tightly, " Don't worry. You'll be fine. I'm sorry I shouted at you, I panicked. And I'm sorry about Iulus, I know you really liked him. But I love you, you're my son- my only son- and I want you to know that I'll do anything to keep you happy and safe."

Hephaistion inhaled deeply, "I love you, too."

It was all so other-wordly. Two nights ago, he'd been screaming Iulus's name, feeling those hard thrusts inside of him, sure he'd reached paradise; now his lover was dead, clearly he'd lost a grandfather too and his whole world was crumbling. His friends and family had rushed to sympathize; he'd never felt so alone. Within hours, he'd have left Athens. He wouldn't see his beautiful Athens, his crazy friends or his caring family for a long time, maybe never again. Augustus had forbidden him to leave his father's house and despite Hephaistion's pleas, his father refused to take him to the Acropolis, not wanting to aggravate a delicate situation. Currently, Hephaistion stood on the balcony, gazing up at the stunning Acropolis, glowing in the sunrise.

He shared breakfast with his parents and sisters as well as Uncle Alciades, Aunt Helen, Kallas and Hellenike, as well as Kyros and Kallos who come to say goodbye. No-one but Amyntor, Europene, Uncle Alciades and Hephaistion knew of Amyntor's plan because Amyntor didn't want anyone punished for involvement when Augustus found out. They had all been devastated at Hephaistion's banishment and infuriated at their helplessness. Europene had cried herself to sleep in her husband's arms, cursing Athenians and their stupid rules. Hephaistion too had fallen asleep crying. His banishment was upsetting enough but added to it was Iulus's betrayal and death which devastated him more than anything.

They stood in the entrance hall saying their goodbyes. Amyntor had gone ahead to the harbour, onto the ship with Uncle Alciades to talk with the captain and conclude their illicit deal. Hephaistion smiled sadly and went forward to hug Hellenike. She smiled tearfully; among the entire family, she thought Hephaistion's punishment fair. Her sadness was at why Hephaistion had been stupid enough to sleep with Iulus. "Goodbye, Hephaistion," she said and leaned into his arms. "I hope you have a comfortable exile." He nodded and moved onto Kallas,whispering against his shoulder " I'll miss you."

Kallas nodded, tearful, "I hope you get to come back. You're my favourite cousin, you know."

Hephaistion smiled, "And you're mine."

Kyros hugged Hephaistion tightly and handed him a package, " Tea."

Hephaistion laughed, "Oh, you know me too well."

Kyros laughed, "This belief you have in tea making you feel better…well, I had to buy it. Wouldn't want you to become a drunkard. "

They all laughed, even Europene. Kallos was standing quietly by Laconike- the both of them unusually quiet. Lycania stepped forward with an ancient family brooch. She pinned it, saying, "For good luck. Our great-great-grandfather wore it fighting the Spartans and he survived. So you will, too."

Hephaistion's eyes teared up as he thanked her. They hugged, feeling closer than ever.

Athene was chatting quietly to Aunt Helen. Helen kissed her nephew goodbye, pressing a few gold coins into his hand with instructions to always keep money on him. Athene, as composed as ever, kissed him goodbye, "I wish you a pleasant journey. Be careful of what you say and do."

Hephaistion rolled his eyes, beyond annoyed, "Thank you, Athene, for your great support."

She ignored the sarcasm and hissed so no-one could hear, " You know you were wrong."

Hephaistion gave her a dirty look and replied, " I wish I felt like I would miss you but clearly not."

He moved on to kiss Laconike goodbye. She smiled, speechless but as she hugged him, he felt her wet cheeks against his neck. She pulled back, wiping her tears away, "I'm sorry. I'm trying so hard to be composed for you, what a failure I am."

They laughed and she whispered in his ear, "I know where you're going. Mom told me. I'll come visit more than anyone. I promise."

Hephaistion gazed at her astonished, "Why would she tell you?"

Laconike shrugged, "I guess she felt bad for me. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"I wouldn't want grandfather to punish you. He's in a rather foul mood."

She snorted softly, "You've always been so under-stated."

He shook his head and hugged her again, revelling in her conversation, knowing he would miss his rude, unconventional sister.

Kallos pulled him into an alcove, looking distressed. "Gods, Hephaistion, I'm sorry I ever introduced him to you. I'm so sorry. I'll miss you. If I could visit you, I jump to do so."

Hephaistion flung himself into Kallos' arms. They embraced tighly and whispered their goodbyes. Hephaistion bit his lip, fighting the urge to tell Kallos where he was going, that he could come visit, eventually settling on, "Maybe you can visit. I'll write to you."

They embraced a last time as Europene called Hephaistion to go. He rushed to give everyone hugs a last time, except for Athene, about whom the bitterness stung. He looked up at his mother as she handed him his cloak and fastened her own. "Mother, where are my cousins?"

She halted and bit her lip, unsure of what to say. "I…I'm not sure, Hephaistion,I…"

But she didn't need to finish the sentence. The gong had sounded.

"He wouldn't allow it."

She nodded, sadness clouding her brown eyes. She embraced him, " I know they'll miss you and I'll say goodbye to them for you."

He nodded, not trusting his voice. Amyntor and Alciades had returned. Uncle Alciades hugged Hephaistion before he descended the steps, waving to everyone and got into the carriage with Scribonia. The Imperial guard escorted them , the clicking of the hooves rang in Hephaistion's ears- reminding him again and again of the enormity of his punishment. Hellenike was cold to him, bitterness had formed between Athene and himself, he wouldn't see Kallas and his friends for years, nor would he see the Acropolis, Iulus was lost to him, he couldn't even see the body. He hadn't seen his godchildren for days, now he wouldn't see them for years. He sighed internally and looked up as his grandmother started talking. They were near the harbour, no doubt she was remembering Julia's exile. "Follow the gods, Hephaistion and you'll be fine. Your father won't tell me but I know he's got a plan for your exile." Amyntor, Europene and Hephaistion tensed. "Regardless, I know you'll be fine. The gods will watch over you. Remember you are born of a mighty family and that you must be treated such. Nobility is not about money, it is the way you behave. Remember that."

They had reached the harbour now. Hephaistion nodded and thanked his grandmother. She smiled and pressed a small card into his hand as well as a few coins. He turned to greet his mother. Augustus wanted Hephaistion to get into the ship as soon as he arrived with no fuss so the women were to stay inside. Europene embraced him and kissed his cheek, "Just take things as they come."

Pulling him closer she murmured, "I'll come soon."

He smiled adoringly at his mother and kissed her cheek. Amyntor got up and Hephaistion waved bye to his mother and grandmother. Amyntor and Hephaistion walked onto the ship together where Hephaistion was introduced to the captain, a well- mannered man whom Hephaistion remembered as one of Amyntor's captains in one of the wars over the islands. He and Amyntor were shown the bedroom, whereupon Amyntor dismissed the captain and closed the door. He sighed and sat on the bed, "Do you think you'll be fine?"

Hephaistion nodded.

"The imperial guard will come with you, they probably won't let you leave this room or talk to soldiers. I'm surprised they're allowing this. They're dim, I made sure of that, they know nothing of boats or direction. When you get to Macedon, my men among the sailors will escort you ashore during the night. When the imperial guards wake to find you gone, no-one will suffer. They'll be told that the destination was reached while they were sleeping and no-one wanted to wake them. By that time, they'll be on their way home to Athens and the imperial guards will still be too daft to know where they came from. It'll be fine."

Hephaistion nodded, "And the king?"

Amyntor sighed, "Ah, King Philip. He'll send his men to bring you to the palace at Pella. They won't hurt you."

"But what will the king do to me? What if he hates me?"

Amyntor smiled, "He won't. In fact he'll adore you. And that might be the problem."

Hephaistion frowned. Amyntor explained, " You know how he likes young men?"

Hephaistion widened his eyes. Amyntor continued, " Well, he might want to bed you, Hephaistion. I doubt it though, because he knows that if you're forced into anything, he'll alienate me and any other allies he has in Athens. Unless you encourage him, he'll leave you alone. So be careful how you are around him." He squeezed Hephaistion's shoulder, " He knows you don't know much about Athens' state secrets. He'll probably treat you like an ambassador. You're Macedonian, remember that."

Hephaistion nodded, dumb-founded at the new information. Amyntor smiled gently and pulled his son into a hug.

"When will you visit me?"

Amyntor deliberated, "Soon, I don't know when but soon. Just remember, I love you."Hephaistion nodded, "I love you, too."

They said their goodbyes and then the guards escorted Amyntor out to the harbour. Hephaistion sat down on his bed, scared of what was to come, devastated at what had occurred and anxious at what was happening. Soon, the tears were rolling and he decided to climb into bed.

The days they spent sailing were dull, locked up inside his room. Mostly he lay in bed, brooding over what had happened. Iulus was foremost amongst his thoughts. One night, remembering their passionate love-making, he became hard and began touching himself. He stopped though, hormones subdued as he remembered Iulus's death. Iulus had used him, he realised it now. Kallos had said that he was sure Iulus loved him. Hephaistion smiled sadly, knowing that whatever love Iulus had felt for him had easily been overridden by ambition and hatred.

The third night, three sailors woke him up, telling him there were near Methone, Macedon's primary port. The plan worked well, it seemed and he was left in an inn. He tipped the sailors graciously, thanking them for their loyalty. They left and he settled into bed. The next morning Philip's soldiers came. They brought him a spare cavalry horse and they set off for Pella and Philip's palace. The men talked freely, aware of Hephaistion's Macedonian ties- one even knew his cousin Andromachus who served in King Philip's army. They talked of King Philip, of the young prince at Mieza and more than anything, about the rising star of their country. Hephaistion smiled as they reached Pella towards early evening, genuinely pleased to see it again. The city glowed as the sun receded, highlighting the white buildings. Hephaistion inhaled the air from the river Axios and smiled as they reached the gates with their many guards. He may have left Athena and her Acropolis behind but although anxious about his future, he had returned to Pella and her buzzing people. Here he would be safe from Augustus at least.


	6. Chapter 6

"Did you finish polishing my armour, Hephaistion?"Philip barked from his desk. Hephaistion jumped. It had been three months since he became a page, yet Philip still had him on his toes.

"Yes, sir."

Philip grunted and finished a letter. He got up and turned his one eye on his newest page. Hephaistion swallowed, reminding himself of his Macedonian rights, as the king limped closer. Philip put his hand on his shoulder and stared at him. Hephaistion bit his tongue, trying to figure out what the king wanted. Philip leaned in closer, his hand tightening. Hephaistion ran through his options, cursing Perdikkas for leaving him alone with the king. Suddenly Philip withdrew, "Pour me some wine."

Hephaistion let out his breath, watching Philip's retreat to a couch in the next room. He returned with the wine, chills ripping through his body as the king's hand brushed his. He gave a small bow and backed out of the room. The king's voice rung out, "Come sit here, Hephaistion."

Hephaistion retraced his steps and sat down next to Philip. Philip smiled and put the cup down, inching closer until they were shoulder to shoulder. Hephaistion tensed. Coldness had saved him from other hopefuls. But this was the king and somehow, he didn't think it worked like that with kings. Philip put his calloused hand on Hephaistion's thigh, "Ah Hephaistion, why so tense?"

Hephaistion said nothing, cursing his bad luck. Trying to figure it all out, he blamed his grandfather for landing him in this situation.

Then Philip leaned back and removed his hand, "That was good wine. Get yourself some of it, then you're dismissed."

Hephaistion doubted his good luck but got up, managing to say, "I'm glad you liked it. I'm fine, I'll just go."

Philip laughed, "Come, now, Hephaistion. You're so icy, loosen up a bit. But if you don't want it, fine. You may go."

Hephaistion bowed and walked evenly to the door and past the guards. When he reached the main corridor he glanced around and then hurried his pace, arriving at his room in the palace. He collapsed on his bed, what had just happened? He pulled a gold and ivory ring off his finger and rolled it around. Philip had been nothing but kind to him, treating him like any other page. He'd even given him his own room. For a Macedonian king, that was gracious. Still, his father's words echoed in his ears._ "Well, he might want to bed you, Hephaistion…"_

Hephaistion shuddered, imagining a night with Philip. How did that Pausanius guy put up with him? But then again, Pausanius was pretty weird himself. Still, Philip was clearly insatiable. He might decide Amyntor's goodwill wasn't worth it and go ahead and bed Hephaistion behind Pausanius's back. Then he'd have Pausanius as an enemy too. Hephaistion groaned, Macedon was so different from Athens. The court was so all-consuming whereas in Athens all he'd had to do was look good, smile and pretend to be having a good time. Everything had been fine until Agrippa died. No, everything had been fine before I became Agrippa's lover, he thought. Before Augustus made me Agrippa's lover, he corrected himself.

Perdikkas laughed, "How is it your grandfather's fault that the king wouldn't mind bedding you?"

"He made me accept Agrippa as a lover, then Agrippa died. If he hadn't died I wouldn't have become involved in that whole mess and then I wouldn't have been banished and Philip would never have had the opportunity to desire me. Or consider it, whatever it is that's going on with him."

They were packing up Perdikkas's frowned . They'd met in Hephaistion's second week when Perdikkas was visiting his father at court, yet Hephaistion had only made vague references to the events leading to his exile."What happened with your grandfather and that lover that you were banished?"

Hephaistion tensed. " A lot of things.I don't want to talk about it. My grandfather…"he trailed off. He folded Perdikkas black cloak.

Perdikkas stopped with his packing, "Basically it's all his fault?"

Hephaistion paused and bit his lip. Perdikkas was a friend but they'd only spent about three weeks together, whenever Perdikkas came to Pella to see his family or at the festivals. And anyway, people exploited trust. He'd learned that from Iulus. "He was unfair to me," he stated tonelessly.

Perdikkas looked at him for a moment and then shrugged, "Don't you want to come to Mieza with me? Just for a week or so. You can meet the prince…"

Hephaistion laughed, " Why are you saying it like that? If you could see your face…Everyone talks about Alexander to me all the time, it's like he's the only reason people should come to Macedon!"

Perdikkas grinned, "But he's great, Hephaistion, he really is."

Hephaistion raised his eyebrow. Perdikkas persisted, " At the next festival, come with me and I'll introduce you."

Hephaistion shook his head, "Meeting a prince isn't my lifetime goal, Perdikkas."

"You've already met enough important people then."

Hephaistion sighed, that was the truth, he supposed. "Maybe I'd be keen if everyone hadn't already told me everything about him."

_Don't refuse the opportunity of meeting Alexander nor any other opportunities which may arise during your stay in Macedon. Instead, remember how much worse your situation could be and be grateful for things which could actually have a positive impact on your life. Do not refuse education in any form, especially if the opportunity arises to meet Aristotle. You wanted to study some things with Xenocrates, Aristotle is the closest you'll get. _

_I know you don't enjoy meeting important public figures, Hephaistion, but they aren't all the same. Augustus is an extreme, my son, and your tiresome experiences with him in recent years should not cloud your judgement of other men of prominence._

_Do not see such opportunities as bad things. You have such an enchanting spirit, you should be able to find these things interesting and valuable as well as having other people feel so about you. _

_Father, you yourself are beginning to sound quite tiresome and more akin to a philosophy student than I could ever be. As for this "spirit" you speak of, you make me worry for your sanity. If you are trying to say I'm a spirited, rebellious, charming, beautiful child, you have mistaken me for Aunt Julia. Any such spirit or zest for life I had, vanished when grandfather shoved me into Agrippa's bed. Tell him that for me, would you? And if you ever have the time, poison Livia's wine. Nobody liked Aspasia, nobody should like her either._

_My _da_rling child, your wit is both endearing and infuriating. Consider your own faults and perhaps, you will forgive your grandfather his part in this misfortune. If you are inclined to make a misery of your life, you are indeed__ excelling. I will say no more._

_Father, I'm glad the subject has been dropped. I will never stop hating grandfather for what he's done to me and Aunt Julia. I can't believe that you will not hold it against him._

_Hephaistion, do not forget that you were granted a privilege- by your grandfather. The affair you had with Iulus went against everything your grandfather has ever stood for. He was right to punish you. What made me upset was that he punished you not for your mistake but for your very nature. A lighter punishment, with more an education, would've sufficed. _

_I fell in love with Iulus and grandfather disapproved. It was neither my nor Iulus's fault and yet we were both punished. It was no doubt a terror for grandfather that he could not control the hearts of his people. No wonder Iulus wanted to kill him- a man meddling with the hearts of__ people is not to be tolerated._

_Hephaistion, I know you were in love with Iulus but you must accept that perhaps, Iulus was not in love with you. Harshly said, he used you. You fell in love with him along the way and that was your downfall. Your love blinded you to the truest intentions of Iulus's heart._

Hephaistion looked at the letter in his hadn and sighed. His father was probably right but still, Iulus could not have been the villain everyone said he had been. He remembered the time they had sat under the Pytha's trees where the Assembly met, laughing. Iulus had said he wished Augustus could see them, bathed in the afterglow of love on his beloved Pytha. Hephaistion had laughed, declaring his grandfather would die on the spot. Iulus had quirked a smile,_" Then I __truly do wish he could see us."_

_The smile had faded quickly,"What?"_

_Iulus grinned," Not seriously, of course.__ But sometimes he is a hassle."_

_"Like now?"Hephaistion grinned._

"_Yeah, I suppose," Iulus said and pushed Hephaistion's hair back. "Other times, too."_

_Hephaistion sighed, "So true."_

"_Don't let him ruin your life, Hephaistion,"Iulus looked into his eyes._

_Hephaistion swallowed, "He already has."_

_Iulus pulled him closer. "You have me, don't I count for anything?"he teased. _

_Hephaistion smiled and pecked his lips," I suppose."_

_There was a silence for a moment and all they could hear was their breathing and the branches brushing each Iulus caressed Hephaistion's cheek and leaned in. Hephaistion looked up at him, his eyes were warm. Then he said, "I'm in love with you."_

_Hephaistion caught his breath, his heart beating faster. He ran his hand down Iulus's bare chest, "I love you, too."_

_Iulus gripped his thigh and entwined it with his own, his eyes dancing, "Show me."_

_Hephaistion moaned, feeling Iulus's growing erection. He cupped it, stroking it, enjoying Iulus's gasps. "Is this why you love me?"he asked._

_Iulus pulled Hephaistion on top of him and spread his legs. He guided Hephaistion's hand back to his penis, "One of many reasons."_

_Hephaistion stopped and tilted his head, "Like what?"_

_Iulus frowned, "Are you fucking kidding me?"_

_Hephaistion rocked himself gently across Iulus's genitals, "No."_

_Iulus groaned, "I don't know…you're beautiful, you're funny, very talented. I think you're great."_

_He'd said it earnestly. Hephaistion smiled and leaned in to kiss him, his heart swelling gleefully. Soon they were rocking back and forth again. _

Hephaistion sighed, staring up at the ceiling above his bed. He could still hear Iulus's moans of encouragement, he'd moaned for Hephaistion to, _"…ride me like I'm a wild stallion that must be tamed."_

_Hephaistion cried out. Iulus gripped his hips, stopping their decadent rhythm. He gazed into Hephaistion's dark eyes, "Did Agrippa ever let you do this?"_

_Hephaistion shook his head, he really didn't care. But Iulus did. "Well I'm not some fancy old-fashioned general. You can ride me, hmm? You're more than capable of doing that."_

Hephaistion closed his eyes, he hadn't quite understood then- being in the throes of passion- but he remembered enjoying their love-making even more. That was after all what he had loved about Iulus- he'd made him feel free. Free from his grandfather, free from all the politics of the city, free from all those family arguments. Iulus had been perfect to him then, thinking now he realised just what Iulus had been doing that night. Hephaistion blinked back tears, _He knew that's why I liked him- he was different, outspoken, a rebel. I always fancied myself a rebel to my grandfather's regime._ As for being on top, it wasn't like he'd taken Iulus. He shuddered, even now it didn't appeal to him. But Iulus had made like Agrippa had been a sick, oppressive lover, just penetrating him for his own pleasure. Hephaistion frowned, he'd enjoyed Agrippa's love-making. True, it had never been as passionate as with Iulus but Agrippa had often been on his back with Hephaistion bouncing on his cock. He'd never taken Agrippa in his mouth. He'd never done Iulus either. He wondered why, Iulus had always been so horny.

Hephaistion felt his eyes watering, now Iulus's "I'm in love with you" didn't seem so loving after all. _He did it to make me love him more. As for the "ride me" he simply wanted me to see Agrippa and Augustus as enemies and him as the one person I could trust._

Iulus had deceived him. Hephaistion felt the train of tears slide down his flushed cheek. It felt strange, realizing that something he'd valued so much had never really ever been real. He brushed his tears away, once more glad he had his own room. He exhaled and leaned into the pillow. He lay there for a while, remembering Iulus and Agrippa and crying softly. But he was also aroused by all the memories, so many of love-making. For the first time in his life there was no-one he could go to for pleasure. His hand gripped his penis and he moaned, rubbing his thumb across it in circles. The name he was moaning was 'Iulus.' When he finished pleasuring himself, he was crying once again. But it felt final, and he hoped it was so.


	7. Chapter 7

Philanike put aside her sewing and smiled at her incoming grandson. He had turned sixteen a month ago; she marvelled at his handsomeness and maturity, proud of producing such a grandson.

Hephaistion greeted her, letters in his hand. He passed some on to her and sat down at the writing table. Philanike smiled at the familiar handwriting, delighted as ever, "From your mother."

He turned, "She sent me as well."

"You have a lot of mail there, I see. Admirers?"

"No, it's family. Gaius, Juliana, my parents, Kallas…"he laughed, flushing with remembrance at the officer who had wanted to bed him the night before. He had refused but had been so horny that he'd gone with another page to a brothel.

Philanike smiled. She was in her sixties now, a proud Macedonian matriarch with one grandson an officer and another, a page.

Hephaistion inhaled deeply, pushing away the fantastic memory of the woman's expert caresses, and returned to Gaius's letter.

_From Gaius, son of Agrippa to Hephaistion, son of Amyntor, hail!_

_I'm glad you had a nice birthday and that you like the books we sent you. Grandma took us to the altar at her house to pray for you, seeing as you weren't there. I always thought her patron goddess was Artemis but now she prays to Ares! Aunt Helen says it's because she's worried about war with Macedon and she's scared you'll be killed in one of those barbaric raids you have to go to with the king. _

_Grandpa is taking us to the Acropolis for the state sacrifice this week. I don't want to go because Livia will also be there. I have to pass the knife to him! I'm scared I'll drop it, Lucius says I will-on my toes!_

_Agrippina draws all the time. I don't like her. She cries and always gets her way. _

_I miss my mother. Uncle Amyntor said she's still on that island. One of Grandpa's officers saw her when he went there, she sent her love. He couldn't say more, he only spoke to her for two minutes, she isn't allowed male visitors without Grandpa's approval and they have to be accompanied. I still don't understand why…will they kill her?_

_We are learning about the Pelopponesian War in school and how strange the Spartans are. They let their women own land, did you know that?_

_I have to go now because I have my riding lesson._

_May the gods bless you._

_Gaius, son of Marcus_

Hephaistion smiled sadly at his godson's naivety and penned his reply. Then he read and replied to Juliana's more carefree letter about her parties and friends and beautiful dresses.

His mother wrote about politics, gossip and social news. She would be coming up for the summer soon, she was full of ideas as for where they should go and how they should spend the Dionysa.

Philanike and Hephaistion were in Pella, Philip had gone hunting with guest-friends for a week. He'd taken three pages with him. Perdikkas had returned to Mieza. Their education there would be finishing soon, he'd thought, and soon they'd officially be a part of the army. Hephaistion had accompanied Philip on several campaigns but Philip never took him with when he went further from Macedon, in respect for Amyntor's request. He'd killed a few men in Illyria within months of coming to Macedon and two more in Thrace. Perdikkas had pointed the prince out once when they were at the Dionysa in Aegae but he had been far away and could only see the golden curls; they had never met. Philip rarely saw his son, except when Alexander returned to Pella for the festivals. When Alexander was in Pella otherwise, Philip was campaigning.

Hephaistion opened his father's letter. It was boring; Amyntor never spoke about politics freely or related important news.

Philanike had also finished her letters. She stood up with minimal difficulty, "I think dinner will be ready soon."

Two days later, Hephaistion returned from the gymnasium with his cousin to dinner. Philanike kissed them both delightedly and insisted on inviting her other- already widowed-daughter to dinner. Boar from the nearby hills was the main course, with figs and homemade honey cakes for desert. The guests went home; Hephaistion was staying at the family's townhouse with Philanike who had stayed in Pella since his birthday. Hephaistion got into bed and fell asleep soon. Soon though, he felt a shaking on his bed. Someone was shaking his shoulder. He reached for his dagger and pointed it at his stunned slave. He groaned and lowered it. The slave leaned over and whispered, "Sir, there's a courier here from Athens."

"What?"

"It's from your father. It's urgent."

Hephaistion sat up, anxious. He wrapped a fur around himself and walked downstairs, trying to shake off the sleep. The house was dark; only a few lamps had been lit downstairs, slaves were busy lighting the stairway now. The courier handed him a letter.

_Hephaistion, your grandfather has taken ill. He is in a serious condition and there isn't much hope. He has asked for you. It is time for you to come home now. We're on the estate, come as soon as possible. May the gods protect you, your father._

Hephaistion stared at the page in his hand, heart racing. He dismissed the courier and sat down. He was about to send a servant to wake his grandmother when she entered the room.

He looked at her, "My grandfather's very ill."

She inhaled sharply. He remembered suddenly his grandfather's death- the grief and guilt they had felt, and determined to go to Attica.

It was early morning, an hour before sunrise, when he set out for Attica. Philanike would inform the king. He rode throughout the day, the night and the next day. As he rode the final hour to the estate, flashbacks of painful hurts and bitter arguments haunted him. The countryside around him was sparsely populated, dominated by large estates. The marks of mankind were easily brushed off by the eye; the stadia flew by, so too did time. The nostalgia such an atmosphere brought up in him phased in happier times- the time before he was Jeu d'Athens, before he was Agrippa's beloved. As the estate arose in front of him, he conceded that perhaps-just perhaps- he had made mistakes too. When he finally entered the large double doors and embraced his father, he had resolved to put aside past conflicts enough to hear the old man out.

*Augustus lay, breathing weazily, surrounded by councillors. Livia sat by him, their hands entwined, her eyes unusually tender. When Hephaistion entered the room, she jolted up and moved away. Augustus turned to look at his grandson. Hephaistion stiffened his face; Augustus was clearly fragile, a far cry from the powerful Archon; he did not want to forgive him instantly.

"The empire took both our lives, grandson. Forgive me," Augustus extended his shaking arm.* Amyntor turned to look at his son's face, Athene's eyes grilled him to accept it. Lycania was weeping silently, Laconike rubbing her back. Their mother sat with her eyes glistening next to Kallas, pitying her son's position.

*Hephaistion remained immobile. Slowly Augustus withdrew his hand.

"Your head of family had a dream, and so did mine."

Augustus cracked a smile dryly, acknowledging the truth there. He took a raspy breath, Aunt Helen clutched Alciades' hand tighter; Tiberius leaned forward, curious. The old man took another, deeper, breath, "Have I played my part well in this comedy called Life?"

"The gods will tell you, grandfather," Hephaistion replied.

Acceptance on his face, Augustus gave his final command, "Applause, please."

Like they had done for over two decades, the councillors obeyed him. Just so, his family saw beyond the farce and did not.* Amyntor crouched down on the other side of the bed and touched his father's shoulder. Augustus nodded as he closed his eyes.*Livia came forward with the Death Mask; his breath was raspier every moment already. Hephaistion stopped her, leaned down and kissed his grandfather's head, his eyes damp. His eyes remained close but slowly a smile spread across the old man's face. His expression remained so as the goofy actor's mask was placed over his face and so he died.*


End file.
